


Mine

by missax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missax/pseuds/missax
Summary: Atsumu had a feeling that there was more to his newest spiker, but it takes five months for him to figure it out. He just never thought it would lead to the wildest night of his life.ORWhere Hinata is a vampire in need of feeding, and his setter offers an attractive solution...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is pretty much just explicit smut. There might be a hairline plot line if you squint really hard and wear glasses.

It takes 5 months, but Atsumu is starting to get the feeling that something is _off_ about his newest wing spiker. Hinata Shouyou had signed with the MSBY Black Jackals back in the spring and started attending practice with the rest of the team on a daily basis now. Atsumu thought that his entry to the team had seemed almost fated. With him, Bokuto, and Sakusa on the team already, it only made sense for the last monster in their generation to sign up with them. Together, they’ll take down the rest of the league, trampling on their peers.

He couldn’t wait to show off his newest weapon against the Adlers once the season started. Kageyama might have snatched the top setter in the country ranking this year, but he was going to win it back and show him just how dangerous Miya Atsumu could be with the short spiking monster.

Practice with Hinata also seemed livelier. He roughhoused with Bokuto and was equally loud, much to the chagrin of the rest of the team. He consistently received Sakusa’s spin serves, irking the former top high school ace and college MVP into practicing his serves with more and more aggressive topspin and power, which in turn made Hinata work harder to one-up his service receives. But the best part since Hinata’s signing was that he not only kept up with Atsumu’s setting practice, but he _exceeded_ them.

Hinata’s thirst for the ball knew no bounds and it was only because of Meian putting his foot down and stopping practice by limiting extra practice to 3 hours a night that prevented the two of them from staying the night inside the gym, practicing spiking and setting all night long.

Atsumu couldn’t believe his stamina. Hinata had always been a stamina monster in high school but somehow it seemed to have increased – if that was even _possible_. The team frequently played sets during practice after drills and typically it won’t exceed 7 sets a day, 8 sets if games are moving fast. But Hinata rarely works up a heavy sweat even after 8 sets, and is still able to keep going for another 3-4 hours of setting and spiking practice. His shorter stature also puts him at a disadvantage since he has to jump higher in order to compensate for height but Atsumu is the one struggling to keep up the sets after their practice while Hinata seems to take off and land effortlessly.

It makes Atsumu jealous and wonder what crazy training regimen Hinata used in Brazil. It had to be that blasted sand. To train daily on something that unstable, stealing your momentum and energy must make walking on solid hardwood so much easier.

But it wasn’t even his crazy stamina that keyed him in that something was off – no, it was something as simple as their Friday dinners.

The team often went to dinners at the local restaurant every other Fridays as a team building event and to wind down after a week’s hard work. Atsumu had heard all about Hinata’s ravenous appetite, of course. Bokuto had bragged loudly before he had even joined the team that his Number One Disciple can eat as much as he can, and Atsumu could see that being the case. It only made sense that a greedy monster on the court would be equally ravenous at meals. But that’s not what he sees when they go out to their Friday dinners.

“Oi, Hinata, you gotta eat more! Here have some beef tongue. It’s the best here!” exclaimed Bokuto while stuffing a healthy heaping of the grilled meat onto Hinata’s plate.

  
Hinata laughs.

“Bokuto-san! That’s _waaaay_ too much food. I don’t eat that much anymore – been controlling my appetite since Brazil you know!” he says with a wink even as he’s eating the meat. But he’s not wolfing down the food as if it can be stolen from him if he was any slower in eating it; instead, it’s more of a polite eating as he’s grinning at something else Bokuto’s saying.

“Shouyou-kun, if yer not eating enough, ya won’t be able to keep up with my sets ya know,” Atsumu drawled.

Hinata gives him a feral grin.

“In that case Atsumu-san, I think you might need to eat more then. You seemed to have difficulties keeping up with me at last night’s practice,” he says with a shit-eating grin.

Atsumu grins and leans over the table to give him a hair ruffle that makes his short hair no less messy.

“Ya runt! Wait til I give ya a taste of my new hybrid serve and make ya regret that!”

“Looking forward to it, Atsumu-sempai!!”

After dinner, while most of the team members left to go home, Hinata would typically keep around at the bar for a drink or two. Usually, Atsumu and Bokuto would join him and they’d talk about the team or upcoming practice games for a few drinks at the bar. Occasionally, one of the other team members would stay but never for long with family or loved ones at home waiting for them.

Three handsome, young men at any bar was bound to draw in others interested in conversation or something more for the night and their group was no different. Bokuto usually let them down quite nicely since he was in a committed relationship with Akaashi, and Atsumu wasn’t interested in clingy one-night stands. But Atsumu always noticed how Hinata seemed to draw in men and women alike with his bright personality and not turn them down.

The first time he had noticed was during their first dinner out the week of his start with MSBY; it was a pretty, petite blonde woman looking like she was in her early twenties chatting him up at the bar. A few touches and smiles and Hinata turns to him and Bokuto, begging off for the night.

“Bokuto-san, Atsumu-san, looks like I’ll be heading off first tonight! I’ll see you guys at practice Monday!” he exclaimed before walking off with the woman. Their conversation looked interesting since Hinata had continued his gesturing and excitable talking even as they left. The moment the two are swallowed up by the crowd, Atsumu chugs back his drink before slamming the glass down not-so-quietly on the countertop in frustration.

“ _Daaamn_ Tsum-Tsum! You’re playing the jealous card there _real_ well!” laughs Bokuto. Atsumu sulks and glares at him.

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about. I ain’t jealous of Shouyou-kun. I can get anyone in here if I wanted.”

Bokuto gives a large laugh, smacking his leg in amusement.

“I’m not talking about Hinata! If looks could kill, that chick would be six feet under by now.”

Atsumu hated it. He hated how obvious he was with his affections. The rest of the team would give him ribbing about his obvious crush on Hinata while the man was totally oblivious. Hinata was probably so used to the star-struck looks that he’d assumed that was how people were typically around him. It made Atsumu jealous knowing that he wasn’t special. He wasn’t the one going home with him after a night out. He wasn’t even the one getting Hinata’s attentions outside of the court.

“You know you should just tell him straight up, Tsumu. Hinata’s a monster on the court and can predict where you’re going to hit before you even do it, but he’s not the best at recognizing relationships or feelings. The running joke at training camp was that him and Kageyama were the largest volleyball-sexual idiots around. All they cared about was volleyball! I heard during his third year, some poor underclassman at Fukurodani kept giving him gifts – like flowers and chocolate, and even his favorite curry buns – but the idiot kept thinking it was because he was an upperclassman!!”

Atsumu knew this. His twin had been harping on it for ages. He thinks Osamu knew about it even when they were 16 years old and still wet behind the ears, confused and stunned at that first amazing matchup with Karasuno.

‘ _If ya would just confess to Shouyou-kun, ya would be less of a mess all the time and move on with life!’_

But Atsumu was scared. To finally have a conclusion to this feeling that he’d kept bottled up for the last 6 years was terrifying. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to know whether or not Hinata returned his feelings. He was scared that if Hinata didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t be able to look him in the face. This would ruin their partnership on the court. Ever since Osamu left him to pursue another path from volleyball, Atsumu hadn’t clicked with another person on the court as much as Hinata. To lose that would absolutely _crush_ him. So he could deal with this crush. He could deal with the jealousy eating away at him watching Hinata walk home with another person. He had to, because to lose what he had with Hinata in volleyball was something that he didn’t want to think about. Atsumu might be willing to risk many things in life, but to lose his lifeline now that it’s returned to Japan is not one of them.

Instead he turns to Bokuto.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get to it one of these days. I just don’t want to make it awkward if it doesn’t work out, ya know?”

Bokuto sighs but he understood. He and Akaashi had done the same in high school and even after he graduated until he finally confessed one drunken night and the rest is history.

He gives Atsumu a small clap on the shoulder.

“Well, when you do get around to it, we’re all rooting for you!” he says with a wide grin.

Atsumu smiles.

“Thanks Bokkun.”

The next several dinners are much the same. In fact, Atsumu struggles to find an outing where Hinata does _not_ go home with a new person. Male, female – it doesn’t matter who. He never sees him with the same person though, which Atsumu took as good news that it wasn’t serious and just one-night hookups. But it also frustrates him that Hinata is going home with all these people and never once did he look at Atsumu or ask him in that flirtatious way he’s seen him talk with this nightly hookups. If anything, he only talks with Atsumu in that familiar, friendly and teasing manner he takes with the rest of the team.

Friend-zoned. Before he even had a chance. Atsumu’s annoyed enough to reject the curvy red-headed woman trying to make conversation with him before she finally huffs and goes away in irritation.

“She seemed nice, Atsumu-sempai,” said a voice just behind him. The setter turned around to see his favorite spiker standing with what appeared to be his latest conquest for the night. It was a handsome dark-haired man, half a head taller than Hinata and looking way too smug to be there. Even in the darkness of the bar, Atsumu can see his eyes are a striking icy blue, giving him an exotic, foreign look. His right arm rests on Hinata’s hip, slowly stroking it as if telling others that he had already claimed the shorter man for the night. Atsumu just wants to break off his fingers.

“She’s a’ight. Just not my type,” he replies in a blasé tone to not give off how much Mr. Exotic Foreigner bothers him by just standing there.

Hinata smiles before giving his farewell.

“Too bad, but it’s time for me to head out tonight Atsumu-san. You going to be okay here by yourself? I think Bokuto-san left a half-hour or so ago too.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be leaving soon anyways. Ya go and have a good night.”

Both smiled in farewell before Hinata walks out the door with the other man closely behind. The moment he doesn’t see them anymore Atsumu scowls. He’s thankful to Brazil for the leveling up it gave Hinata, but he hated the open culture it inscribed in him. Hinata already had a magnetic personality in high school, but Brazil’s open culture with frequent touches and easy conversation made it so much harder dealing with how Hinata behaved around other people now. Atsumu didn’t want Hinata to hug, to touch, or to even talk to anyone else like that but him. But the man he was obsessing about didn’t even notice him as anything more than a friend. He’s been in close proximity with Hinata for five months now, but it doesn’t make it any easier. At the rate they were going, the team doctor’s going to need to start putting defibrillators in the gym soon with how much Atsumu’s heart is pounding just being in his vicinity.

Atsumu sighed before grabbing the bill and walking out to go back to his apartment. Luckily, they had chosen a restaurant only 5-minutes from his apartment building. The warm summer air will help clear his alcohol induced haze.

On the way past an alleyway he noticed a small sound that sounded a lot like a moan. Atsumu looked over and froze. He would recognize that orange hair anywhere.

Slightly hidden away behind an entryway was Hinata leaning into the guy from the bar. The man had his back to the brick wall and was breathing heavily with a dazed look on his face while Hinata had his face on his neck looking like he was giving him a bruise that wasn’t going to go away for weeks. His heart throbbed, hurt and jealous at seeing the scene.

Before Atsumu can turn away and leave in irritation, a trickle of blood fell from the man’s neck and was making its way down his unbuttoned chest before Hinata swiped it with a finger and licked it like the finest wine, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. It was a look he’s seen plenty of times – usually after an unusually great spike or difficult receive.

Hinata turned his face and started lapping up the trickle of blood’s trail before freezing as he finally saw Atsumu watching. From this angle, Atsumu noticed that the usual dark amber eyes were glowing an eerie red around his pupils. He froze, not sure what to do or say. Time seemed to pause between the two as they looked at each other.

Finally, Hinata gave one last lick to the man’s neck and pulled the taller man’s face down to look into his eyes.

“Sato-san, it’s time for you to go home. You went home straight from work and won’t remember any of this,” he says as he buttons up the man’s shirt deftly, as if used to buttoning up others before. Sato had a dazed look on his face as he nods and starts walking off towards the other side of the alleyway. Hinata turns and looks at Atsumu, his expression conflicted as if he’s debating whether or not to do something. Atsumu swallowed thickly.

“Shouyou-kun, what was _that_?!” he exclaims. “Y-ya, and his blood!! And, wha — Are ya a vampire or something?!!”

Hinata gives off a dark look on his face before responding, “Something close to that.” He starts walking towards Atsumu and stops when he’s about an arm’s length away. His eyes still have the same intense look with a red rim around the pupils. Atsumu’s heart is beating out of his chest. He’s not sure whether to run as quickly as he can or throw Hinata to the wall and start making out with him.

“I can’t let this get out Atsumu-san. I can wipe your memory of this if it helps you forget what you saw,” he offers with some hesitation, “I would have done it already but we are friends. I don’t want to do something like that without your consent unless it’s absolutely necessary and unavoidable.”

Wipe his memory? No, he definitely needed to have some time to digest what the hell he had just seen! There was no way in hell he wanted to forget this! The image of Hinata behaving like that was just so fucking _hot_!

“Can we… can we go back to my place and talk about this?”

Hinata hesitated again before nodding. The walk to his apartment was the longest he’d ever had and the 7 blocks it takes seemed to drag on forever. He walked ahead of Hinata, trying to get his thoughts together even as his mind ran overtime.

How was he a vampire? Was that what he was? Hinata’s always been in the sunlight with no problems. They exchanged high-fives during practice all the time and Atsumu’s never felt anything off with his skin or touch. He also had a reflection – that was something that wasn’t supposed to show up if he was a vampire, right?

Atsumu’s mind raced with thoughts on what he knew (or thought he knew) about vampires and nothing was making sense. The stereotypical Hollywood image of a vampire did not fit Hinata Shouyou one bit. With slightly shaking hands he unlocked the doors to his apartment and the two go in before shutting the door. Even the door lock sounded strangely ominous to the quiet apartment. Atsumu turns on the living room light before taking a seat on the sofa. Hinata takes the loveseat across the coffee table from him.

He takes a deep breath.

“So what are ya? What the hell did I just see?!”

Hinata was still scrutinizing him with that same intense look he spared only during the end of matches – the intensity heightened by clutch moments that can make or break the game and keep them on the court longer or end their playing. Atsumu sometimes forgot what it was like to be on the other end of those looks. It made the breath catch in his throat even more than usual with the red he saw in his eyes.

“Towards the end of my stay in Brazil, a vampire kind of… turned me. I had gotten into an accident and was close to dying when he asked if I wanted another chance at life. Of course, I said yes not knowing what he meant with the offer… So he bit me and turned me into a partial vampire. I don’t have their biggest weaknesses but I also don’t have their biggest strengths. All that stuff you know about living for eternity or being unable to go into direct sunlight doesn’t happen to me because I’m only a partially turned vampire. Just think of it as if I need blood to eat instead of food or water. I can eat normal human food, but it doesn’t sustain me or keep me going like blood does. I still have a heartbeat and all that… I just heal a lot faster now and need to keep drinking blood often to survive.”

“Then every time we’ve been going out and ya leave with someone new, you’ve been taking blood from ‘em?”

Hinata looked away, embarrassed and uncomfortable. He shifts slightly in his seat.

“Yes, but they won’t even notice! And I always make sure to inject them with my fang’s serum that makes their body regenerate the blood much faster than if it was to be restored normally. They just feel tired the next day and then are back to normal.”

Hinata sighed before rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Atsumu-san. I never wanted you or anyone to find out. I don’t want this to make things different between us. That’s why I offered that I can make you forget all of it if that helps. I promise I never got blood from you like that if that makes you feel any better.”

Atsumu looked at him, taking in the dark shadows under his eyes. The bruises under his eyes made it seemed like Hinata was tired from pulling a lot of all-nighters. Odd. He looked fine, albeit a little tired at the bar. Was this what it looked like with an interrupted feeding session?

“How often do ya have to get their blood? I’m surprised I haven’t ran into ya before now to be honest.”

“Well, I usually go back to their place but the practice game this week made me especially tired so I didn’t make it…” Hinata trailed off, not wanting to go into further detail.

Atsumu clenched his hand. So Hinata did do more than just drink their blood. But then he relaxed his hand. Now wasn’t the time to get into another jealous episode.

“Are ya still hungry?” he asked.

“Hmm, yeah just a little bit still. I’ll have to go find someone either tonight or tomorrow.”

“Why don’t ya try me then?”

Atsumu’s heartbeat sped up as Hinata turned and looked at him in shock. Damn it! He’s going to know; he’s going to know that Atsumu’s got the biggest crush on him. Should he take back the offer? But he didn’t want Hinata doing that with other people. And he was more than a little curious what it was like. The images from earlier flashed through his eyes and unsettled his stomach, as if he was asking his crush on a date. The sensual way that Hinata licked at the blood droplet and then trailing it up the chest made his own flush in desire imagining his own body in its place.

“Atsumu-san I don’t think you want that. I’m like a parasite. It’ll be better that I can drink from someone who won’t remember it.”

“I’m serious. I wouldn’t have offered if I hadn’t been sure. And we’re friends, right?”

Hinata looked embarrassed for a moment before looking down.

“Yes,” he whispered, “We are friends.”

Atsumu looked away, feeling the heat rise on the back of his neck from embarrassment. He really wasn’t made for emotional moments.

Coughing, he asked, “So how do ya err—do this exactly?”

“It might be easier to go to your bed,” offers Hinata, “You might get a bit woozy the first time and it’s good to be close by a place you can just lay down afterwards.”

He can feel his heart beating out of his chest as they walk to his bedroom. Atsumu throws off his dress shirt and jeans into the hamper, leaving him in only his boxers and an undergarment tank. He rests against the headboard and looks at Hinata, who looks ethereal in the moonlight shining through his windows. His eyes gleamed in the light and gave him a predatory look as he stalked closer to the bed. Atsumu shivered. He’s had a lot of wet dreams start out just like this, and the memory causes his cock to give a twitch in want.

“This okay?” Atsumu asked instead, trying to keep his voice even but even he can hear the huskiness come through.

Hinata hums as he settles on his lap. He reaches over and holds Atsumu’s head gently with his hands, looking him deeply in the eyes. His hands feel cooler against his face. Is that because of his vampire condition? Or was that because Atsumu’s body was heating up from the close exposure, fantasizing about what was going to happen.

From this close up, Atsumu can see how vibrant his eyes are. The red-lined irises and dilated pupils with a caramel outline made his heart hurt. The orange haired man licks his lips and Atsumu follows it with his eyes as it traced his lips. How would those lips feel against his skin? His fists clench the blankets in anticipation, breath slowly speeding up.

“Last chance, Atsumu-san. Are you really sure you want to do this?” Hinata whispers.

“I’m sure,” he replied.

He can feel his hooded eyes rest on Hinata’s face. Atsumu continues to stare into those eyes as Hinata brings his right hand down to skim his neck. Hinata’s other hand leaves his cheek to slide back to grasp the back of his head. Atsumu stops breathing when Hinata lowers his head to rest his lips on the side of his neck but he can feel the blood pounding in his ears. A wet tongue reaches out to lick the side of his neck and he almost lets out a moan at the feeling.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Before he knew it, a sharp pierce went into his neck. It wasn’t painful – more like a pinch than anything. Atsumu finally inhales as he feels the liquid there leave his body slowly. Hinata’s moved his arm to rest at the side of his torso, slowly stroking it through the tank while his other hand continues to support the back of his head. He’s not sure how long they stay like that but the moment feels timeless. He feels Hinata’s hands seem to warm up as the seconds pass but Atsumu focuses on just breathing. He closes his eyes to try and think about anything but the erotic way Hinata is situated on his lap, on anything else but the sweet smell of oranges permeating the air around him, trying not to feel the strong arms surrounding him. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and Atsumu can’t help let out a small moan in desire. Below, he can feel his member start to harden, wanting _more_.

Hinata must have interpreted his moan as one for pain since he pulled away and swiped the blood pooling slightly at the incisions.

“I’m sorry, Atsumu-san,” he says, starting to pull away. “We can stop.”

Atsumu reaches out and quickly grabs Hinata’s back before he can move away from his lap.

“ _No_ ,” he rasps, “Keep going. **_More_**. Keep touching me.”

Hinata looks at him before licking his lips, cleaning up any blood droplets there. Atsumu’s eyes follow the muscle as it darts around red-rimmed lips.

“Okay, Atsumu-san. Tell me if you want me to do anything differently.”

Hinata goes back to his neck, licking the small incisions from his fangs before putting his teeth back in and resuming his meal. Atsumu wants to bang his head against the headboard to clear it. The haze of lust is settling in. Maybe it’s the way Hinata is sitting on his lap – something he’s wanted for God knows how long – or maybe it’s the blood loss getting to his head, but all he knows is he just fucking wants _more_. His body is hungry and wants to be fed, and the only one who can do it is the man sitting on top of him.

Atsumu reaches down and one hand slides under Hinata’s shirt, stroking his bare back, while the other starts unbuttoning the front. Hinata freezes slightly but lets him do as he pleases, which is good because nothing was going to stop Atsumu from this now. Once the last button is undone, he’s able to feast his eyes on the bronze skin beneath. His breath catches. Atsumu reaches over and strokes Hinata’s abs, feeling the muscles ripple underneath, before making his way up. The pad of his thumb traces Hinata’s nipple, feeling as it starts to harden from his strokes.

“What I want, Shouyou-kun, is to feel ya _everywhere_. My blood might be flowin’ in ya, but I want more of me inside ya. I want ya inside me, filling me up to the brim so I won’t ever forget this even if I want to.”

His eyes look down at Hinata’s, who is still watching him even as he devoured his neck.

“I want ya to **_fuck._** me. up.”

This was it. The moment he’s been wanting for months, maybe years. He can feel Hinata’s shift from gentle drinking to a predatory crow, ready to pounce on him. Hinata pulls away from his neck, giving it one last swipe of the tongue and Atsumu can’t even feel the sting at the side of his neck anymore. Hinata’s tongue felt even hotter now than when they first started and his body is so heated he’s surprised he hasn’t combusted yet.

The next thing he knows is Hinata’s mouth on his. The sting of iron is fresh on his mouth and he knows that its remnants of his blood but that makes it hotter. He pushes his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, exploring – _pillaging_ – because he wants to get past the taste of blood and find _Hinata’s_ taste. He wants to know all corners of Hinata’s mouth, to trace his tongue on his and just shove it down his fucking throat in need. Atsumu’s waiting so long for this and it’s as if all his desires are overflowing at once.

Hinata is the first to break away from their feverish kiss.

“Atsumu-san,” he purrs, “You only had to ask. Tell me Atsumu-san, do you want me to pound you into the mattress? Come inside you so deep you won’t be able to get me out of you for days and your ass will remember the shape of my cock? Or maybe you want to give me your cum so your body will warm me up on both ends?”

As Hinata is whispering the filthy questions to Atsumu’s ear, he reaches into Atsumu’s boxers and starts stroking him. The feeling of warm, callused hands on his member is almost too much. Hinata’s thumb reaches around and starts rubbing the head of his cock. Atsumu bangs his head against the headboard, letting out a shaking breath at the sensation.

“ _FUCK_! Whichever! Whatever ya want – just don’t stop touching me!”

“Where do you keep your lube?”

“Drawer!” He’s able to barely groan out the location.

Hinata hums and reaches over to pull open the drawer and grabs the tube before shedding his top shirt and pants, leaving him topless and in just boxers. He reaches over and pulls Atsumu’s tank over the top of his arms. Both groaned as their hard members rubbed at each other as he settles back down on Atsumu’s lap. Fuck, this friction and _need_ was going to kill him.

“You’ve been so good to me, Atsumu-san. Let me take care of you while you rest up a bit then.”

Hinata pulls him forwards so he’s no longer sitting against the headboard but is instead laying down on the pillows. Atsumu looks down and sees the mischievous man start snaking down his boxers, letting his achingly hard cock spring up. Hinata throws Atsumu’s legs over his shoulders and gets close to his twitching member. _Fucking hell_. When was he going to put that amazing tongue to good use? Hinata’s face is inches away from his dick before he takes a long swipe with his tongue. Atsumu groans at both the feeling and the hot sight.

“Feel free to speak up,” the shorter man says lightly, “I like getting feedback.”

That was all the notice he received before Hinata started devouring his cock like a man possessed. Atsumu lets out a large moan at the sensation of his tongue rubbing up on the head of his cock. Hinata hollows out his mouth before digging deeper onto this dick. Atsumu reaches up and grabs Hinata’s head with his hands, wanting to keep his head down on his cock. He’s just barely able to restrain himself from shoving Hinata’s head back on his cock and see how deep his throat can take it. In retaliation, Hinata hums inside his throat, causing the sound to reverberate through his cock, making Atsumu choke back another moan.

“Goddamn fucking it, Shou! I’m close,” he pants out.

Hinata reaches over with his hands and starts playing with his balls as he takes Atsumu’s entire cock in his mouth, feeling the tip brush up against the back of his throat. Hinata continues humming and the sensations are just too much for Atsumu as he blanks out, feeling his muscles tighten before that sweet release takes him. The orange haired man continues to swallow as his lover’s come pulses on his tongue, and he pulls back halfway to let his hands continue milking the man dry from his orgasm while he swallows.

Atsumu is in a daze. Hinata can throw a volleyball at him now and he wouldn’t even know what to do with it. He just knows that he’d just had one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had, and the sadist in front of him is still sucking his overly sensitive tip like a lollipop. He twitches but is too tired to pull Hinata’s head off of him, just lays there taking all the sensations in as his body feels like jelly. Hinata finally lets go of his member with an obscene pop. Atsumu watches as the devil incarnate licked his lips from a droplet of cum that had spilt out.

“You taste _so_ good Atsumu-san,” he purred, “I love having you everywhere inside me.”

Atsumu flushes at the words, knowing that his come is now deep in the man’s stomach, his blood pulsing through his veins. He really was everywhere inside him, marking him as _his_. The possessive beast inside him growls with satisfaction.

“But let’s see if I can reciprocate… otherwise, it would be so one-sided.”

Before he knew it, Hinata’s finger is tracing the hole beneath his cock. He inhales sharply as a slick finger breaches his pucker. He’s never had anything up there before and can’t help groaning at the sensation. His sex life with girls did not prepare him for this feeling as Hinata’s finger slowly writhes its way into his body.

“Fuck, Shou-kun! That feels so good, urgh!” he groans at the feeling of Hinata’s finger sliding in and out of his hole. The way it rubs his nerves there is just _delicious_. Fuck, if this is what sex feels like down there, he might not be straight after all. Atsumu feels Hinata slide another slick finger in and it almost feels too tight as he starts scissoring them open. Atsumu twists underneath him and jerks sharply when Hinata rubs against something inside him that sends a pulse of pleasure straight to his cock. He thought he was done but that had his limp cock twitching and starting to harden again.

“There we are,” says Hinata with a smirk. Now he starts stroking that spot each and every time, driving Atsumu mad with desire. He’d always known that Hinata was a sadist with how he treated his setters on the court, but he never thought it would translate to the bedroom as well. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. There wasn’t much that Atsumu can do from his position other than trying to grind into Hinata’s fingers as that sensation came against his spot or try and impale his hole on Hinata’s fingers when they skirted around inside him, making him want that pleasure again.

“Please, please, _please_ Shou-kun! Fuck, please – _touch me_!” he begs, close to sobbing. It’d be embarrassing if it wasn’t so maddening knowing how close he was but at the same time not enough.

“No need to beg, Atsumu-san,” he rasps, “I’ll take care of you.”

Hinata slides in a third finger as he starts blooming his fingers inside him to stretch him out further. It’s both not enough and too much at the same time. Then he withdraws his fingers and the loss makes his hole twitch. Hinata makes quick work of his boxers and it’s then that Atsumu looks down at the angry cock that’s about to enter him. Holy fuck. He’s both hungry and scared to see that entering him. The length is average, about his size but its girth is much thicker than his own. It makes Atsumu wonder whether he’ll be able to walk tomorrow as he watches Hinata spread the lubricant on his member before pushing it to his entrance.

“Deep breaths, Atsumu-san,” he says, “And if it’s too much just tell me to stop.”

Hinata uses his hands to spread his cheeks apart as he starts pushing in, and holy _fuck_ does that sting. Even with the fingers, it almost feels like his hole is too small to be receiving something that big in here. Atsumu moans as he clenches the sheets like his life depended on it. The smaller man stops his entry and slowly rubs Atsumu’s thighs, waiting for him to relax and stop clenching.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly.

Atsumu takes some deep breaths before feeling his entrance relax some more. Hinata reaches over and starts stroking his half-hard cock again and he loses himself in that pleasure. It’s almost too much feeling the slick stroking motions on his sensitive dick while his ass is being split open.

“Ya, keep going.”

Hinata continues the motions on his dick as the man slides in further. Atsumu can’t believe how full he feels. The feeling is amazing as it stretches his entrance beyond what it’s intended for. He glances down and groans when he sees that Hinata’s only halfway into him. Shit, he already feels so _full_! How the hell is he going to fit all of that inside? Hinata feels slight resistance and slides back out before slowly pushing back in again. Each time he goes further and further into Atsumu and each push makes Atsumu feel like another part of himself was being opened up further. From his position, he wasn’t able to do anything but just _take it_ , and goddamn it if that isn’t hot. He’s always taken whatever affection Hinata had deigned to give him but fuck it if he wasn’t going to take all he had to give him tonight.

Atsumu moans.

“ ** _Fuck_** it Shou-kun, I’m not gonna break! Give me it all,” he pants out.

“Hmm, my lovely setter. Look how hard you’re trying to take me in and you still want more. I can feel you squeezing the life out of my cock. Ahh _there_ we go, I’m all the way inside. How’s it feel to have me so far inside you? Can you feel me in your throat? Is your ass going to remember the shape of my dick?”

Hinata had him bent almost in half as he leans over, whispering the filthy words into his ear while thrusting into him. Atsumu blushes in arousal. He’d always been a fan of dirty talk but there was just something about hearing it from Hinata that sent a spark of arousal straight to his dick like electricity. Hinata slows down his strokes from the punishing thrusts as if he’s looking for something. Atsumu isn’t sure what he’s waiting for before his eyes fly open as a glancing blow causes him to jerk towards it, impaling himself further on Hinata’s cock.

“Ahh, found it! _There_ we go,” he croons.

Next, Hinata picks up his pace, targeting that particular spot that has Atsumu seeing flashes with each hit. He leans over and kisses Atsumu harshly, as if trying to suck all the air out of his mouth all the while pounding into the tight, warmth. Atsumu can barely breathe as he was trying to keep up with Hinata’s rough kisses. Suddenly, Hinata pulls his mouth away from ravaging Atsumu before whispering, “Remember, stop me anytime.”

The next thing Atsumu feels is Hinata’s hands on his neck, slowly constricting. The setter struggles to pull in a breath as the hands start choking him but it only makes him feel the hard member pounding into him even more. It was as if the only thing he could focus on was the in-and-out of that pole trying to make itself part of his body. White flashes behind his eyes as his eyes roll back from the loss of air. This is it. This is how he’s going to die. But before he can struggle, Hinata frees his throat and he takes in a big gasp of air, arching his back as if it’ll let him breathe faster. Even as Atsumu’s vision returns, the thrusting rhythm doesn’t let up. The brushes against his prostate brings tears to his eyes as his hands threaten to rip the sheets underneath.

He’s not going to last; Hinata had moved his hands now to stroke his dick. He can feel himself straining even more against Hinata’s hands and Hinata’s dick feels tighter within him as his muscles clench up, ready for a spectacular orgasm. Or rather, it would have if Hinata hadn’t tightened his grip on the base of his cock and pulled out of his hole.

“No!! I was so close! _Fuck_ no,” he sobs as the white flashes around his vision clears and his entrance is left twitching in emptiness. Hinata lets go of the tight grip he had on his cock and starts stroking the head of his dick gently.

“Not yet, Atsumu-san. I want you to really feel me when we come. _Get on your knees_.”

Fuck it if that look wasn’t hot. Atsumu can’t help but obey when that feral look is in front of him. Pupils so dilated that he can’t even see the caramel color of his eyes anymore. It’s all black rimmed in red.

Hinata strokes his lower back almost lovingly before he feels the slam of his cock entering the hole – and _holy shit_ this position feels even deeper inside him. Despite the muscle mass in his arms from weightlifting, Atsumu’s arms threaten to collapse from the sensory overload. It’s straining but all he can feel is the in and out as Hinata pounds into him, hitting that sweet spot inside him each time. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ – all he can feel is Hinata’s dick drilling into him, wanting to carve its shape into his ass. The grip on his hips are tight as Hinata pulls his hips back to meet his own thrusting cock. Shit, that’s going to leave marks tomorrow but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when this delicious climax is approaching.

“That’s right, keep moaning Atsumu-san,” the thrusting man pants out, “Tell me how much you like this. I knew you’d be a slut in bed. I can tell your ass is. It’s so fucking _tight_ you’re practically strangling my dick.”

Atsumu sobs into the sheets. He’s so – **_fucking_** – close!

“Pl—please let me come! _Ah_ , ah, _ah_! I-I I’m so close! _Please_ Shouyou!!” he begs.

“Come for me Tsumu,” Hinata says as he grasps his cock with one hand, stroking Atsumu to completion.

Atsumu finally, _finally_ gives in to the feelings as he feels himself spilling into Hinata’s hand. His arms collapse onto the bed as he inhales to regain his breath. Behind him, he feels Hinata get even bigger before a warm explosion shoots into him. Atsumu groans, feeling unbelievably full and warm as Hinata slows his strokes down before stopping. Hinata’s leaning onto his back before putting soft kisses on the back of his shoulders. They stay frozen, both panting trying to regain control of their bodies before Hinata pulls out and collapses to his right. Atsumu grimaces at the empty feeling before he feels a warm trickle slide down his thighs.

Coming down from his high, Atsumu’s brain finally catches up to what he’s done. He can feel the blush travel all the way down to his chest. Shit that was filthy and he can’t believe he did that with the man he’s been crushing on and probably in love with for so long. He turns his head over to look at Hinata who’s looking at him from the bed. Hinata rests his head on his hand as he brings up the other hand – splattered with Atsumu’s cum – and _licks_ it as he stares Atsumu right in the eyes.

He licks his hands clean before speaking.

“You taste _so_ good Atsumu-san,” his demonic spiker purrs, “I can eat you up all day long.”

The blonde blushes as he hides his face in the pillows. A few seconds go by before he sneaks a peek at Hinata, who’s still looking at him.

“I can take ya up on that.”

Hinata tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“Ya can keep feeding from me. Ya need it weekly right? Stop going to anyone else. Ya can drink my blood as much as ya need.” _Let me fill you with all of me – take all of me – until everyone knows you’re **mine**._

Hinata looks at him for a long time. Seconds, maybe minutes go by but neither say a word, both just staring at the other.

Finally Hinata breaks the silence.

“Atsumu-san, I don’t want to be a bother. It’s possible to do it since my bites can make your blood regenerate way faster, but we can only do this only the weekends since there won’t be practice the next day. It’s just going to get in the way of your social life.”

Atsumu reaches over and grabs Hinata’s right hand in his left, stroking the top of his hand softly.

“I don’t need a social life. I don’t need anything or anyone else– I just want ya.”

Hinata’s breath catches.

“What are you saying?” he whispers.  
  


“I’m sayin’, Shouyou-kun, I’ve liked you for a long, long time. I don’t need anyone else. I don’t want anyone else. As long as I have ya, that’s enough for me.”

There it is. His feelings bared to his spiking monster. He fights to bring down the creeping fear that Hinata won’t feel the same way – that he’s scared off his other half. What would he do if Hinata doesn’t like him back? Atsumu’s insecurity is clawing at his chest. He wasn’t good enough to keep Osamu on the court. He wasn’t good enough to join in the 2016 Olympics. Would his sun think he’s good enough to keep around – to not only pull into his orbit, but to keep him there? Fuck – did he ruin what they had going? His mind races but before he can say anything, Hinata responds.

Hinata reaches his hand around. Atsumu had still been stroking it while he waited for the younger man’s response. He links their hands together and leans over Atsumu, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before giving a similar one to his cheek. He leans in close before speaking.

“I’ve liked you too Atsumu-san for a long time. I’m so happy you return my feelings,” he says with tears in his eyes.

Atsumu’s eyes widened before a grin threatening to split his face erupts. He flips over and grabs Hinata, pulling him to his chest.

“No take-backs, Shouyou-kun! Yer all mine now!”

The other man laughs before hugging him close. He leans his head in listening to the excited beat of Atsumu’s heart.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I've been thirsty with Haikyuu ending and there's not enough AtsuHina food on the market! There might be a Part 2 but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
